2008–09 Guildford Flames season
During the 2008-09 season, the Guildford Flames participated in the semi-professional English Premier Ice Hockey League. It was the 17th year of Ice Hockey played by the Guildford Flames and the second season under Paul Dixon as head coach. During the summer Dixon worked to improve the defensive line by shipping out Dominic Hopkins and Ben Johnson, replacing them with 17 year old Steven Leehttp://www.guildfordflames.com/stephen_lee_transfers_to_flames Official Release, Published Summer 2008 whom had already played two seasons with Elite League side Hull, and bringing toughness to the team in the form of Mark Williamshttp://www.guildfordflames.com/wiliams_joins_flames_blue_line Official Release, Published Summer 2008 from Romford. Other departures included fringe player Ben Duggan who was replaced by Matt Hepburnhttp://www.guildfordflames.com/mettam_and_hepburn_added_to_roster Official Release, Published Summer 2008 from the juniors. The main talking point over the summer was the departure of long time top goal scorer Jozef Kohuthttp://www.guildfordflames.com/kohut_declines_offer_to_stay_with_flames Official Release, Published Summer 2008, leaving the team with what many believed was a weak offence. After an indifferent start to the season with 3 wins and 3 losses, it was announced on the 9th October that the Flames would travel to Slovakia and take part in an exhibition against Extraliga side Poprad in a game opened by the Queen during her state visit to the country.http://www.guildfordflames.com/flames_take_part_in_queen_s_royal_visit_to_slovakia Official Release, Published October 9, 2008. After a poor run of results in November and a multiple game ban for import Vaclav Zavoral, the decision was taken to sign Czech Martin Bouz.http://www.guildfordflames.com/martin_bouz_joins_flames Official Release, Published November 19, 2008. A surprise departure was the main feature of January with Mark Williams http://www.guildfordflames.com/williams_and_flames_part_ways Official Release, Published January, 2008 leaving to pursue work commitments and to play closer to home with the Romford Raiders. League table Final Table * Secured Play-off Berth. ** EPL League Champions Peterborough are EPL League Champions 2008/09 Premier Cup Table Final Table * Secured Semi Final Berth. Premier Cup Finals Aggregate Scores * Peterborough Phantoms are the EPL Cup Champions 2008/09 Playoffs Aggregate Scores for Quarter Finals *Peterborough are the 2008/09 EPL Playoff champions Results ''Legend'': September October November December January February March April Points for the 2008/09 season Final Standing *No Longer On Active Roster Goaltender Stats 2008/09 Final Special teams Final *Powerplay 42 for 204 - 20.6% *Penalty Kill 241 for 293 - 82.3% Penalty Shots 08/09 Final Skaters Goaltenders End of Season Awards The traditional End of Season Awards dinner was held on Monday 30 March 2009. The following awards were given out: Most Sportsman like - #37 Ben Austin British Player of the year - #8 Rob Lamey Players Player of the year - #8 Rob Lamey Top Point Scorer - #21 Milos Melicherik '''The GIHSC (Guildford Ice Hockey Supporters Club) Voted the following: Supporters British Player of the year - #8 Rob Lamey Supporters Player of the year - #77 Taras Foremsky Team Roster MANAGEMENT CEO Rob Hepburn Commercial Manager Kirk Humphreys Financial Controller Thomas Hepburn COACHING STAFF Head Coach Paul Dixon Assistant Coach Milos Melicherik Assistant/Equipment Manager Dave Wiggins GOALTENDERS 30 Joe Watkins 31 Alex Mettam FORWARDS 8 Rob Lamey 12 Matt Hepburn 14 Stuart Potts 17 Rick Plant - Captain 18 Callum Best 19 Terry Miles 21 Milos Melicherik - Alternate Captain 25 Vinnie Zavoral 32 Lukas Smital 44 Nick Cross 47 Martin Bouz 76 Taras Foremsky 91 Ollie Bronnimann DEFENDERS 4 Neil Liddiard - Alternate Captain 6 David Savage 22 Paul Dixon 24 Mark Williams 37 Ben Austin 45 Steve Lee 55 Rick Skene External links *Official Guildford Flames website *Guildford Flames Facebook Group *Flames Backburner Site (supporters club) *Flames Photos *The Hockey Forum - UK Hockey forum site References Category:2008 in hockey Category:2009 in hockey